


Do I Have To Go?

by OmegaDirewolf



Series: Extra [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boners, British Boy Bands, F/M, Grinding, Groping, Implied Scott vs Stiles, Implied Sexual Content, Mentions of Stiles Stilinski, Movie Night, Movie Reference, One Direction Tours, Reader-Insert, Seducing, Teasing, Teasing Torture, Tented Jeans, This Is Us (1D Movie), Tight Pants, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaDirewolf/pseuds/OmegaDirewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your plan to get him to go see a boy band movie with you backfires....but all in all you have a fun night ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I Have To Go?

"Ugh, do I have to go!?" Scott asked for the millionth time.

(Y/n) chuckled. "If you wanna be a good boyfriend, yes. If you want me to dump you, no."

You chuckled again. Today was the premiere of the new One Direction movie: This Is Us, and you wanted nothing more than your boyfriend Scott McCall to go with you. But of course, he was refusing. He hated your British boy band with a passion, especially how you would always fangirl at the slightest mention of them.

"Oh come on!" he called. "You can't dump me just because I won't go watch a /One Direction/ movie with you!"

You smiled and walked into the living room where he was sitting on the couch. "Your lucky your super hot or I'd dump you for just not liking them."

"Pfft, well I'm still not going," he grumbled.

You walked over to him and sat in his lap, straddling him. You smiled down at him and he placed his hands on your hips. You looked him in the eyes and ran your fingers along his jaw. You kissed him softly, trailing the kisses down to his neck and up to his ear.

"Still not gonna go?" you whispered seductively in his ear.

He chuckled. "Is this your attempt to try and seduce me to going with you?" You could practically hear his smirk in his voice.

"No," you whispered, kissing his neck again. "This is," you mumbled against him and ground your hips into his.

He groaned near your ear and tightened his grip on your hips.

"Will you go with me now?" you mumbled.

"No! No, (Y/n), I won't," he responded in a strangled voice.

You smiled and licked a stripe from his neck to under his ear. "I guess I'll have to be more /persuasive./"

You ground your hips against his, harder this time. He groans and pulls you flush against him.

"Don't. Tease," he ground out.

You chuckled lightly. "Who's teasing? I'm just having a little fun," you whispered seductively.

You grind him some more, to the point where you can feel his not-so-little friend growing against you.

You look down and notice the growing tent of his jeans. "Someone seems very happy to /feel/ me," you chuckle as he looks at his hard-on.

He groans again and throws his head back. "I'm still not going," he mumbles.

You slyly smile before replacing it with an exasperated look. You look him in the eyes and pout childishly.

"Fine," you say, fiddling with the collar of his shirt. "You win."

He grinned happily, but it disappeared when you stood to your feet. "Where are you going?" he asked, grabbing your hand.

You slowly pull away. "To the movies. I'll just go with Stiles," you say innocently.

His face lights up in horror. "Wait, what?! No! Y-you can't just go!"

"Why not?" you ask, feigning indignity.

"B-because! You can't just give me this then leave!" he points to his tented crotch.

You couldn't help it, you couldn't keep up the jig anymore. You fell to your knees, bursting with laughter, clutching your stomach.

Scott looked at you in horror and anger. "(Y/n), you better take care of this now, or I'll-"

You immediately stop laughing and look him dead in the eye. "Or you'll what," you said as you stood and sauntered over to him.

"What exactly do you plan on doing?" you asked seductively, placing your hand on his prominent bulge.

His breathing became shallow as you palmed him through his jeans.

"(Y/n), sto-"

"Or what, Scotty, Baby. What are you gonna do?"

He growled and captured your lips with his, kissing you hungrily. You wrapped your arms around his neck, you and he pulling your body flush against his.

He trailed his kisses along your jawline to your ear, meanwhile, his large, strong, hands were groping your ass.

You moan as he whispered in your ear, "I'm gonna have ten ways to Sunday, baby."

He lifted you up and wrapped your legs around his waist. You giggled as he practically ran up the stairs into the room you both shared.

Needless to say, you forgot all about your British boy band movie for the night. Concentrating on the pleasure at hand. But that didn't mean you didn't drag him to it the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> im not a Teen Wolf fan either but this one was requested two so..


End file.
